


Annoyance

by DLanaDHZ



Series: JumperSlash [2]
Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Jumperslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts alone and it's been awhile since I've said 'I'm sorry'. Griffin considers the ways David annoys him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

How do you manage to annoy me so much?

Let me name the ways…

When you know you've pissed me off, there's a stupid grin you use; then the defeated look you get whenever there's bad news. You never let me eat my treats. You never let me snore. You sleep too close to me, and you tell me I'm a bore. You never pay attention. You hate the games I play. You tell me I'm amazing… in the most annoying way. You're clothes, they never fit. They make you look too tall. You have a thing for loyalty and staying on for the long haul. And though you never say it, I see it in your eyes. You're trying to hint at me and tell me you like guys. But I've never been good at hinting nor have I ever let it show that the way you move excites me too. It gets me way down low.

You annoy me with that way you talk with your strange, attractive voice; and that, of all the sultry men out there, you'd be my ideal choice. I've never had an interest in love, nor have I ever been good at friends, yet most of all I hate it when you tell me it's the end. You annoy me when you say it, that you're tired of my games, that you hate me when I yell and even worse when I call you names. But I can't help my actions; it's the only way I've known… And I know it's been awhile since I've said "I'm sorry", but please don't leave me here alone.


End file.
